Su calor
by NymphadoraLovegood
Summary: Son enemigos naturales, pero aún así, uno es la mitad del otro. -Regalo de cumpleaños :)


**Vicky! Si estás leyendo esto es por una de dos: o adivinaste el código que te dimos o... nos cansamos y te dijimos qué significa! **

**Jajaja bueno, acá llegó tu muuuuy esperado regalo de cumpleaños :)**

**Esperamos que lo disfrutes y que la espera haya valido la pena.**

**Te queremos! **

**Ceci y Lau**

* * *

Miraba por la ventana con impaciencia. No sabía qué me pasaba últimamente, pero necesitaba verlo, ver su sonrisa, su mirada, sentir su contacto caliente sobre mi fría piel. Lo necesitaba a él.

Sabía que Edward seguramente lo sabría ya, pero como él no había dicho nada, tampoco lo haría yo. A la que sí controlaba de carca era Alice. Cada tanto le preguntaba "_¿crees que mañana me mojaré?_" o _"¿sabes si el año próximo tendré el auto que quiero?"._ Pero no había caso, Alice seguía conociendo cada una de las respuestas, y se sorprendía ante mi mala cara cuando respondía sonriendo_ "__sí, claro, Emmett te lo regalará para tu cumpleaños__"._

-¿Sucede algo, cariño?-la pregunta de Esme me sobresaltó y me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Esme-suspiré-. No, claro que no. Espero a Bella, nada más-me encogí de hombros.

Ella sonrió. Quizá no fuese mi madre, pero jamás nadie había estado tan cerca de serlo como ella. Esme me conocía mejor que nadie, sin ser por Edward claro. Él no solo sabía mis pensamientos gracias a su don, a veces creo que aunque no lo tuviese, sabría perfectamente lo que pienso; pero con él tengo una conexión especial. Además de ser mi hermano, es mi mejor amigo.

-¿Irás de caza con ellos?-quiso saber.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Esperaré a Jake y al resto, ya sabes-me apresuré a añadir ante su mirada divertida-, para acompañar a Nessie.

Pero tratar de engañar a Esme era tan inútil como hacerlo con Edward o Jasper. Se acercó más a mí y acarició mi largo pelo.

-Sabes que tendrás nuestro apoyo, decidas lo que decidas-murmuró.

Sonreí. Era imposible no mostrarle una sonrisa ella.

Escuché llegar unas grandes pisadas desde el bosque.

-Gracias, mamá-la besé en la mejilla y corrí hasta el patio delantero para esperarlos.

Un gran lobo color arena apareció primero. Si bien era el más chico de la pequeña manada de Jacob, no tuvo dificultad alguna para saltar sobre mí y lamer mi cara con una enorme lengua.

Y más allá de mi tamaño y mis finos brazos, el lobo salió volando hacia atrás cuando lo empujé con ambas manos. Él soltó un gran aullido que interpreté como una carcajada.

Le sonreí.

-¿Todo bien, Seth?-inquirí.

En aquel momento, llegó Leah, ya en su forma humana, seguida por Jacob que sonreía con superioridad.

-He vuelto a ganar-dijo el muchacho con orgullo.

-Claro que no, ha ganado Seth-señaló Leah- y en segundo lugar, he salido yo.

-Seth todavía está como lobo-objetó Jake.

-De acuerdo, aún gano yo-le recordó ella.

Jacob le sacó la lengua.

-¿Dónde está mi pequeña?-quiso saber, mirando a un lado y al otro.

-Aún no han llegado-contesté yo.

-Ah, estás tú aquí. Con razón ese olor-rio Jake. Seth soltó un leve gruñido-. Sí claro, solo bromeaba-agregó, levantando ambas manos para demostrar su inocencia.

Esa misma noche, después de ir a cazar con los lobos y Nessie, la manada se quedó a cenar. Esme estaba encantada, ya que disfrutaba cocinando. Rosalie apenas frunció la nariz, de a poco y tras muchos años, lo estaba superando.

Me senté en el sofá junto a Seth mientras comían un postre de mañana y miraban un partido de baseball. Emmett estaba concentradísimo y comentaba cada jugada en voz alta. Jake, al otro lado de Seth, solo comentaba cuando no estaba de acuerdo con Emmett; tenía en brazos a Nessie, que aparentaba ser una chica de unos nueve o diez años. Edward, por su parte, no miraba el televisor, sino que tenía su mirada clavada en mí.

_ Deja de hacer eso_, pensé con la clara intención de que él lo escuchase. Mi hermano tenía la mandíbula dura y la mirada fría._ ¿Qué? _Él negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Solo Bella lo notó._ ¿Quieres hablar afuera?_

Como toda respuesta, Edward se encaminó hacia la puerta. Todas las cabezas se voltearon hacia él, menos la de Emmett, que en ese momento le gritaba a un bateador que era un completo debilucho. Me paré y seguí a Edward, sabiendo que todos me miraban.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_, pregunté una vez afuera. La verdad, nunca se me había dado ben eso de hablar en un susurro.

-No lo sé, ¿quieres contarme algo?-inquirió él, en un volumen apenas perceptible.

_Como si no lo supieras ya…_

-Te estás enamorando de Seth-gruño Edward.

Si hubiese podido, me habría sonrojado.

_ ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?_ Es un buen chico.

-Sí, pero sabes que no puedes…-comenzó-. No es lo mismo-se interrumpió siguiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos-, sabes que lo de Nessie y Jake es completamente diferente.

-¿Por qué?-me quejé, olvidándome que mi volumen de voz no era como el suyo.

Sentí movimiento en la sala ante mi exclamación.

-Porque Seth no puede imprimarse de ti-susurró-. Seguro no se enamorará de un vampiro.

_ ¿Por qué no?_ Sentí un enorme dolor en el pecho.

-Porque no es posible. Recuerda, cuando Bella se transformó, Jacob se olvidó de ella-murmuró Edward_. _

_ -_¡Porque se había imprimado de Nessie!-grité, sabiendo que todos me escuchaban.

-Otro motivo para que lo olvides, te dejará apenas se imprima-apuntó Edward con frialdad.

Mis ojos comenzaron a arder, seguramente porque mi cuerpo deseaba llorar. Salí corriendo de allí, sin pensar. No tenía un destino fijo, para que ni Edward ni Alice supieran dónde buscarme.

No sé bien cuándo, pero en algún momento crucé la frontera con los quileutes. Cuando me detuve, me encontré frente a la playa de la Push.

Me dejé caer en la arena. Seguramente en cualquier momento aparecería Sam para pedirme una explicación. Pero poco me importó.

Tras un rato, no supe si unos minutos o unas horas, sentí unos pasos detrás de mí. Un olor fuerte llegó hasta mí, pero era agradable. No sabía por qué, pero jamás me había disgustado el olor a hombre-lobo.

-Lo siento, Sam-murmuré, sabiendo que él me escucharía aunque siguiera a unos cuantos metros-. Sé que no debería haber venido sin permiso, pero por favor no les digas que estoy aquí. No estoy bien-añadí con voz ahogada a modo de justificación.

-Lo sé-respondió un muchacho, pero no se trataba de Sam. Me quedé quieta hasta que se acercó más a mí-. Están todos muy preocupados-comentó Seth.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Sé cuidarme sola-levanté la vista y lo miré. Tenía la mirada clavada en el horizonte-.¿Les dijo Edward qué fue lo que pasó?

Él suspiró, sentándose mi lado.

-Creo que todos escuchamos lo suficiente para saber de qué se trata-respondió Seth. Agradecí no poder ruborizarme-. Solo que… ¿de quién?

Lo miré interrogante. ¿Es que no había escuchado eso también o lo hacía apropósito?

-¿Acaso importa?-desvié la mirada nuevamente.

-Pues sí, creo-dijo él, volteándose hacia mí-. Supongo que podrías ser correspondida por alguno de nosotros.

-Claro que no-suspiré-. Jacob y Quil están imprimados, y Embry y tú se imprimarán en algún momento-seguí con dolor-. Y Leah… bueno, digamos que no es mi tipo.

Seth me sonrió ante mi ironía.

-Sabes que quizá Embry y yo jamás nos imprimemos-me recordó-. No es algo muy común, es extraño que les haya pasado a cinco en una manada.

-Ya-hice un gesto con la mano restándole importancia, como si todo aquello me diera igual.

-¿Puedes contarme de quién se trata?-rogó Seth, haciendo puchero. Sentí que me derretiría de ternura.

-Tú solo piénsalo un poco-respondí únicamente.

-¿Una pista?-pidió.

-Pregúntame.

-¿Cómo se llama?

Lo miré de mala gana, él sonrió.

-Bien, solo preguntas que se respondan con "sí" o "no"-propuso. Asentí en señal de que aceptaba-. Entonces, ¿se ha imprimado ya?

Fingí pensarlo unos segundos.

-No, no lo creo-admití.

-¿Y está en nuestra manada? Me refiero, en la de Jake-aclaró.

Ahora dudé. Si respondía honestamente, solo quedarían dos posibilidades.

-Sí, está en tu manada-dije tratando de que la vergüenza de mi voz no me delatara.

Seth se acercó un poco más a mí.

-Y… ¿está sentado aquí contigo?-susurró con voz dulce, aunque noté un poco de ansiedad en aquel tono.

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos. Había un brillo en su mirada, como el que había en los ojos de Carlisle cuando miraba a Esme. O mejor dicho, el que había en los ojos de Jacob cada vez que Nessie estaba cerca o que alguien la mencionaba.

Me sonrió levemente. Una sonrisa tímida, nerviosa.

-Sí-respondí sin pensarlo mucho-. Está sentado justo aquí.

La sonrisa de Seth titubeó un segundo, pero luego sonrió con más seguridad.

-Qué suerte tienes entonces-murmuró.

-Ah, ¿sí?-pregunté, con la mente nublada por aquella mirada, aquella sonrisa, por todo él.

-Sí, es una suerte, la verdad-corroboró él.

-¿Lo qué es una suerte?-quise saber.

-Que tu amor sea correspondido-comentó Seth como si nada-. Me encanta tu sonrisa-agregó.

Era cierto, estaba sonriendo, pero no lo había notado. No notaba nada de lo que pasaba en mi cuerpo, todos mis sentidos estaban concentrados en él.

Por primera vez desde hacía más de ochenta años, sentía un extraño dolor físico, justo en la panza. No, no lo llamaría dolor, más bien una pequeña molestia. En realidad, no me molestaba, era una sensación agradable.

-Y ¿sabes una cosa?-inquirió Seth-. No creo que vaya a imprimarme jamás de alguien.

Tomó mi mano y su tacto hirviendo parecía quemar mi piel. Él era mi enemigo natural, literalmente había sido hecho para destruir mi especie. Seth podría despedazarme de un segundo al otro. Pero yo sabía que no lo haría; porque jamás me había sentido tan segura con alguien como me sentía con él.

-Es más-siguió-, creo que si tú siguieras siendo humana, me habría imprimado de ti. Desde que te conocí, sentí una conexión contigo, sentí la necesidad de cuidarte, de protegerte siempre. Yo creo que tú eres mi otra mitad.

Sonreí. Confiaba en eso, confiaba en él. Él también era mi otra mitad, de eso estaba segura.

_ -_¿Vicky?-me llamó, acercando su rostro al mío.

-¿Sí?-respondí, levantando la cara y haciendo que quedáramos a tan solo unos centímetros. Aún esa distancia se me hacía enorme.

-¿Es demasiado pronto para decirte que te quiero?-preguntó. Negué con la cabeza, con la vista clavada en sus ojos-. Pues… te quiero.

Sentí como si el vacío en mi panza se llenara con algo tibio, reconfortante.

-Yo también te quiero, Seth-susurré.

Unió sus labios a los míos, haciendo que mi boca se llenara de un agradable calor.


End file.
